


Night time Distractions

by sunnyclow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Mentions of Yuri, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), for f3h wank week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: Ashe did his best to keep his daydreams under control, until one day he learned that his daydreams weren't as under control as he thought.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Night time Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm really glad I got a chance to finish this fic for wank week. I'm slowly getting back into the groove of writing things like this again. Ashe/Dedue is one of my favorite pairings and I'm always glad to add more. This was written for Day two of wank week: Fantasizing
> 
> You can find me at [sunnyclow](https://twitter.com/sunny_clow) on twitter! I'd love to meet more Fire Emblem fans!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Ashe couldn’t describe his happiness when Dedue returned. Not only were the Blue Lions finally back together, they had a better chance of changing the tide of the war with Dedue’s power. Ashe was relieved to have his friend back. Dedue’s return eased his worries and made life at the monastery a little easier. Well, not completely easier, since certain daydreams started to reappear in his mind. When those thoughts used to appear he would clear his head by going to the library or taking a walk. Since Ashe saw how strong Dedue could be on and off the battlefield, he had to find other ways to push his thoughts down and continue on with his day.

However, today wasn’t so easy.

Ashe spent time with Dedue in the kitchen as they prepared dinner for the troops that night. Ashe walked over to the storage room to grab a spice they needed when Dedue suddenly picked him up and away from a falling shelf. He apologized and placed Ashe down before he left to go get the tools to repair it. However, Ashe couldn’t stop thinking about how easily Dedue picked him up. He felt so light in his strong arms. Ashe tried to stop those thoughts from growing out of control. It was difficult to finish dinner with Dedue so close by and his body still warm from his arms.

Once he finished dinner Ashe left to go clear his head. Along the way he ran into Yuri who stopped him from bumping into a bench. He explained to Yuri why he was so distracted when Yuri pointed out how Dedue could hold him up without getting tired. That really got his mind working overtime! Ashe knew it was probably a bad idea to tell him, but it’s not like he could lie about it! He thought that maybe he could focus his mind during his bath. That didn’t work either. It’s not like Ashe didn’t notice how handsome Dedue was. 

How could he ignore Dedue’s smiles? Or the way those kind eyes turned to him whenever he went on about a recent book he finished. Dedue always listened to him even when he went on a tangent about a small plot point in the book. Or the times he wanted to see how far those scars traveled. It was hard for his thoughts not to stray with Dedue being so handsome!

After Ashe finished his bath he walked back to his room in a daze. Once he was inside he walked over and flopped down on his bed. His mind went back to the way Dedue lifted him. He wished Dedue would lift him up for a kiss instead. Ashe would kiss the scar on his lip, wrap his arms around his neck, and feel his strong chest. Ashe's face burned at the direction his thoughts were heading. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to indulge in them for a while. It’s not like anyone would need him tonight. 

Ashe moved on his back, opened his legs, and moved his hand to the growing hardness in his pants. He closed his eyes and returned to kissing Dedue. He could imagine Dedue being gentle in their kiss. He would press him against the wall, his arms keeping Ashe up as the kiss made him forget the world around him. He wouldn’t care that they were in the storage room, nothing else would matter except being in Dedue’s strong arms. Ashe sighed as he started to move his hand faster. Dedue would slowly taste him and Ashe wouldn’t hesitate to open his mouth to him. He would take out the tie in Dedue’s hair and slide his fingers through the soft locks.

Ashe moved up on bed and placed his face against the pillow to muffle his groan. Dedue wouldn’t be in his armor, Ashe would be able to grip his back and feel how much Dedue enjoyed kissing him too. Once they broke away for air Dedue would press more of those kisses along his neck. Ashe would wrap his legs around his waist and rock against him. He shivered at the thought of how big Dedue would be. There was no doubt that Dedue would be big everywhere. 

Ashe muffled his moan as he pushed his pants down and wrapped his hand around his cock. He was already so hard just thinking about grinding against Dedue. Dedue would slow him down and give him that smile that always made his heart beat faster then whisper about how he wanted to take his time. Ashe would let him take all the time he wanted, all the time he needed. 

“Please...please…” Ashe moaned. He let go of his cock for a quick second and sat up to look for the oil he kept behind his plant on the night table. He grabbed the bottle, placed a liberal amount on his hand and wrapped it around his cock. Ashe pressed his face against the pillow to stifle his moans as his mind returned to Dedue slowly wrecking him with his hands and kisses. Ashe would grip his strong back and rock into every touch. The same big hands that could wield an axe on the battlefield, yet be so gentle with the plants in the greenhouse. He would learn every sensitive spot on his body.

Ashe wondered what Dedue would do with his freckles. Would he kiss them? Rub them? Trace them all, until he couldn’t stop shivering in his arms. Ashe gripped the sheet, his breaths coming out in short pants from the thought of Dedue pushing a finger inside him. 

“Deeper...deeper...please…” Ashe groaned. He arched his back and rocked faster in his hand. Dedue’s fingers would fill him in a way his own fingers couldn’t do. It would make him want more. They wouldn’t be able to go further since it was the storage room even if Ashe wanted to get on his knees and take Dedue’s cock inside his mouth, until he lost his voice. Ashe would want to do so much he wouldn’t be able to choose. Dedue would help him with anything he picked. He would wrap his hand around Ashe’s cock and whisper in his ear that he shouldn’t make a lot of noise. 

“D-Dedue...Dedue...please...please…” Ashe moaned. He was so caught up in his daydream that he didn’t notice his own volume. Would he be able to get Dedue to do him in the storage room? Or would he take Ashe back to his room where he could bounce on his cock, until the sun came up. Would Dedue press him against the bed? Would he go slow and make him feel every inch inside him, until he begged him to go faster? He rocked his hips faster, the pressure building higher with every new image of Dedue taking him. Would he gently push Ashe on his back when he got too tired to ride him? He could imagine looking into those heated eyes as he leaned close and whispered: _Ashe...hold on to me…_

That was enough for Ashe to finish with a cry of Dedue’s name. He spilled over his hand, a few strands fell on his stomach, dirtying his shirt. Ashe fell back against the bed as he caught his breath. He reached for a towel he kept nearby and cleaned off his hand. He tossed it into the pile with his other dirty clothes before he laid back down in bed. 

With his high coming down, his embarrassment came back. He couldn’t believe he let himself go like that. As much as he wanted Dedue he knew there were other people, better people, for him. Dedue deserved to be with a noble, not a former thief. At least he could stay by his side for now, which was more than he deserved. Ashe got up to change into a dry shirt and returned to bed. He snuggled against the sheets and tried not to think about how his feelings wouldn’t be returned. Instead, he thought about how it would feel to sleep in Dedue’s arms. 

However, he didn’t realize that Dedue was standing outside his door. He was thankful that his down time clothes were loose or someone would be able to see how much he enjoyed listening to Ashe’s moans. Dedue wanted to check on Ashe to see if he needed anything before he retired to his room for the night. He noticed that Ashe acted a little odd around him after they finished dinner. He wanted to see if everything was okay, he didn’t expect Ashe to call out his name or for his imagination to run wild with different ways he could make Ashe say his name. 

Dedue walked away from the door and over to his room. He had something to take care of if he was going to get any sleep tonight.


End file.
